Ramnir
Ramnir is a co-founder of the Ancient Magus Society and a character in the Corruption Chaos universe. Temp Canon-Familiar Relationship Ramnir and Ataros share a long history of friendship as they were actually already friends, along with her sister Ruma, before they had died. Even now this friendship still stands, which led to Ramnir being a key factor in the creation of the Ancient Magus Society. She is a natural trickster and a good actor, so she was in charge of the inner workings of the society. She would shapeshift into other forms and spy on potential traitors or troublemakers and gather otherwise important and inaccessible information. She also supported Ataros when he had married Yara. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Ramnir and the rest of the former society fought valiantly in the battle against the Void and shortly after the battle Temp revoked his prior decision to end the society. Appearance Ruma appears to be quite young, with short, golden hair and sharp, blue eyes, but is actually quite old, around 7000 years old. She is tall and pale and wears a black robe with three golden pentagrams on the back. She is quite similar to her sister in appearance. Personality Ruma is a prankster and a good actor. Like her sister, she is quite social and caring. Despite her mostly energetic nature, she can sometimes be found sipping tea in a library, catching up on her studies. She has a natural affinity for Grey Magic. Abilities Q: Phoenix Form. Ramnir raises her staff high, causing Ramnir to be consumed by flames. Ramnir takes the form of a large fire bird, giving her new abilities. This transformation lasts three minutes. Ramnir can only transform into a Phoenix once per game. W: Underwolf Form. Ramnir raises her staff high, causing Ramnir to be consumed by darkness. Ramnir takes the form of a large black dog with three tails, giving her new abilities. This transformation lasts for four minutes. Ramnir can only transform into an underwolf once per game. E: Elemental Form. Ramnir raises her staff high, causing Ramnir to be consumed by mana. Ramnir takes the form of an Arcane Elemental, giving her new abilities. This transformation lasts three minutes. Ramnir can only transform into an Elemental once per game. D: Illuminated Pillar. Ramnir raises her staff high, creating a spear of light. The spear charges foward and grants any enemy units it hits Luma, increasing their maximum HP by 5%. Ramnir also gains Luma. F: Nox Blast. Ramnir raises her staff high, creating an orb of darkness. The orb rapidly takes shape and launches itself toward a selected target, dealing damage and locking them in place. Ramnir and the target gain Nox, reducing their maximum HP by 5%. R: Twilight. Not usable until Ramnir has Nox and Luma or Everlasting Flame, Recurring Darkness and Elemental Power. (Twilight Struggle) Ramnir raises her staff high, causing any enemy units with both Nox and Luma to explode into a spectacular show of twilight magic, dealing high damage and permanently granting them Ordum, decreasing their maximum HP by 10%. This attack removes Luma and Nox from Ramnir and any targets affected by it. (Archmage Copycat) Ramnir raises her staff high, causing her to shine brightly. She will then transform into a random archmage for five minutes, copying their abilities. (For a list of Form Abilities, click here.) Category:Temp